abnormalities
by Paleskinandsaracasm
Summary: "Jake I will seriously murder you with a flick of my wand." Olivia Black could pass as the modern day Hannah Montana, with the whole best of both worlds thing. You think it would be simple she was a muggle born witch, so obviously she was half witch. Of course she couldn't have been a normal teen. When your entire family has a gene that forces them to become 'protector', boy are


**T** he air was thick with sorrow, grief and wallowing despair. Occasional sobs were released causing another painful throb to take place in her chest. Fingers laced with her own, knuckles white as they clutched on to one another. Needing some form of comfort as the names of those they lost boomed across the gloomy fields of the forbidden forest. The war was over, you'd expect a celebration would take place; not a funeral. It was said repeatedly that it was done, they were safe now. Voldemort was gone, for the last time. Yet, all she could think about were those names. The names of those who died far too young. Some in their first year while others in their seventh. Some who just graduated and gladly joined the fight for their people, families, friends and community.

"Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Severus Snape ━"

Her breath hitched at those who were mentioned. Eyes prickling with a stinging liquid, yet she would not let any fall. She was strong and she didn't think she could shed any more tears. Instead what filled her sunken eyes was a haunted look. Her fingers fluttering over the vile words carved into her forearm. _**MUDBLOOD**_. The scar was no longer bright red or dripping with her own blood, it were a light pink as it stood out on her tan skin. She felt her hand being squeezed and met with bright worried eyes. A grimace formed on her lips as she attempted to smile.

"You alright, Livvy?" Harry asked in a hushed whisper.

His mother's eyes shining with his own despair and concerns. She lifted the hand that was connected with his and pressed her lips lightly to the faded scar. The one that matched her left as she let her hair curtain her face to hide her distraught expression. Harry slipped his fingers from hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Her temple rested right below his collarbone while her left hand desperately clutched the females beside her. Hermione responded by holding on tightly as she sniffled softly. Her eyes flickered to see Ron's hand encased in 'Mione's other. She wasn't strong. She was weak and crumbling. Her mind replayed her last seven years with these three and it was nice to know she wasn't alone.

After mumbling in a monotone voice to the families of those they lost or to those that admired her and what she had done, she walked away from the scene. Hell, I barely did anything, she thought bitterly. Harry always gave her a furious look when she thought like that. He always reminded her, that without her brilliant use of potions and self defense they may not have survived half of the last year. At the current moment she was encased in a certain sobbing ginger's grasp. Molly fretted in an almost hysterical tone about Olivia going back to America. Where her family is currently residing in La Push, Washington.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley I couldn't stay away from you guys for too long." She assured her with a weak smile.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment while frail fingers pushed back her dark locks. Heart clenching uncomfortably at the tears forming in the older woman's eyes. Molly didn't say another word, just wrapped her into a bone crushing hug. Over the summers she would stay with the Weasley because her father said things were tough in La Push. She visited a few times, but mostly stayed in Ginny's room. The Weasley's were definitely a second family to her; especially after seven years.

"Stay safe, dear." Molly whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Olivia fought back the urge to stay in london and not go back. The double meaning in her words made her throat constrict. After Fred, Molly rarely liked seeing anyone she loved out of her sight. It made the mother of seven, upset and uneasy. Livvy nodded before a hesitant hand rested on her shoulder. She turned and met with anguished irises that seemed even darker than their original color. Her arms automatically enveloped around the lanky male, who embraced her tightly. She could feel moist drops falling into her tangled hair, but she couldn't find a bone in her body to care.

George and her had a special history. In fourth year, while the triwizard tournament was being hosted, he had asked her out. Of course, the Quileute accepted without a second of hesitation, as she had always found the twin adorable. Dating George meant she spent most of her time with his other half, Fred. Thus, the three musketeers were born. The ginger and Native American only lasted for a year or so, but it was incredible. He was her first love and after their mutual break up, they stayed rather close.

"Don't go." He whispered almost inaudibly into her hair.

She took a shaky breath while pushing her smaller body against his larger frame. She didn't answer in fear her voice would crack. After a few silent moments she unwillingly removed herself from the tangle of his comforting arms. She leaned up, hands gripping his shoulder to press a lingering kiss to his cheek. A fond smile twitching on her lips before she let her hands slip from his shoulders.

"I'll visit. Once a month and whenever you need me." She murmured.

His hands hesitantly fell from her waist as she turned around, afraid to look back. If she did she would change her mind, but Jacob needed her. The letter he sent was urgent and made her sisterly instincts activate almost immediately. Her feet dragged against the freshly cut grass while she made her way to the trio waiting near their tree by the Black Lake. She remembers when she first learned the name. It had made her hysterical because it just so happened that her last name was, Black. Their melancholy expressions were clear as her trunk and suitcase laid beside them. They all stood in silence, their pained gaze flickering to one another at the thought of leaving each other for such a long time. Hermione was the one to break the ice by throwing her smaller body against the dark haired female. Olivia's own arms wrapped around her petite waist. Her mossy eyes meeting with the brighter ones of her boys. They were her boys. She had earned the right to call them that after everything.

Hermione was the one that understood her in a way only she could. They both grew up in the muggle world with a tedious life before they turned eleven. Their smarts had helped them grow closer as they stressed over exams or how to defeat Ron in a game of wizarding chess. The fact they both had adorning words on their forearms made them rely on one another more. Olivia didn't think saying goodbye would be so hard.

She barely had a second to breathe before Ron's pale limbs engulfed her frame. Her forehead resting on his shoulder as they clutched onto one another. Ron felt like a brother to her, especially after spending so much time in his house. Her lips twitching at the memory surfacing when the twins had convinced her to help prank him. His hair was a bright yellow for two weeks after the World Cup since he loved Krum so much at the time. She felt his lips press against the top of her hair before he pulled back. His face etched with a dejected expression as 'Mione clinged to him while attempting to quiet her sobs.

Bronze met with emerald and their limbs blurred before they were wound in each others embrace. Tears pricked her eyes as she hide her face in the crook of his neck and he held her close to his body. Fingers laced in his dress robes as she took in his parchment scent. Now Harry had to be her absolute best friend. She was his family and he was hers. Of course she had her biological family, but these two had a special bond. It had put her in the line of danger too many times to count. They were platonic soulmates. Which was more than a best friend yet less than lover and you would spend eternity with them.

Slowly, they pulled apart and immediately, the feeling of a magnetic force was begging them not to leave one another. Without uttering a word she grabbed the handles of her luggage. Her eyes flickering over the trio she considered family and she let the dam break. Memories of the four flushed through her mind like water spouting from a tap. She wished she could stay longer, but she had been putting this event off for far too long. Billy and Jacob were awaiting for her return and she couldn't delay it any longer. With a small smile she apparated and disappeared without a trace.

Her feet landed firmly on the mossy ground of Washington. The weather similar to Europe and the gloomy skies reflecting her mood. Lips curling into a smile as her stomach squeezed with uneasiness. It had been seven years since she last saw the people in that house. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her baggage and treaded across the gravel road. Her heart practically beating out of her chest as scenarios filled her mind. Her foot hesitantly took its first step on the rickety ramp that was build for her father after his accident. The wheels of her trunk making a thud as it kept getting nicked by the cracks.

She sat her luggage beside her and mumbled soft reassurance. She ignored the thumping of her heart that made her anxiety sky rocket. Her shaky hand curled into a fist before lightly knocking on the scratched door. Her chest heaved as every second seemed to make her panic claw at her throat. She heard the knob jingle and she swore her heart stopped. The door was swung open and there stood Jacob. Her eyes wide as she took in her little brother, that wasn't so little anymore. He had to be at least six foot and his hair was cropped short, it was a nice change from the former pony he sported. She couldn't say much because her hair was shoulder length and not the length it used to be. Her words got caught in her throat as his lips parted in shock.

"Olivia?" He croaked, his voice much deeper.

Words seemed to escape her as she settled for a small nod. In mere seconds, she was cradled in his arms. If she couldn't breathe a few seconds ago then she certainly couldn't now. Her fragile arms looped around his neck and jolted as his skin felt like it would melt her flesh. His face was buried in her hair while he held her close. Her nose nuzzled into the cotton of his shirt and her lungs finally cleared. She could breathe better than she could for weeks. Livvy choked up as tears flowed down her flushed cheeks. She had forgotten how nice it was to be embraced by her brother.

"I missed you so much." Her voice cracked.

"Jake, who's at the door?"

The sound of her father's comforting voice made a noise escape from her throat and Jake finally let her go. Billy's eyes widening at the figure standing in the door war and relief washing over the entire Black family in that moment. Olivia suddenly felt like she was ten years old again and had rushed home from school to blabber to her father about her day. He wheeled his way towards her slowly in disbelief.

"Hi, dad." She sniffed.

His hands were on her waist pulling her down into his arms. She sat on his lap while she cuddled into him. It was a bone crushing grip and she could have swore she heard a small sob fall from his lips. Her tears created a damp spot in the fabric of his shirt and she could feel Jake's warm hand on her back. The family was finally reunited after so many years. Coming back to Washington was the best choice she had made all year. She was finally home.


End file.
